


L'Affaire Elisabeth Walsh

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: L'Affaire Elisabeth Walsh [1]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: AU divergeant après l'Affaire Francis Blake, Complicated Relationships, Crossdressing, Disguise, M/M, Mais pas trop, Mistaken Identity, Original Character(s), improbabilité : pas de promotion de terrain., mais pas tant que ça, tromperie sur la personne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif très improbable dans lequel les évènements racontés vont causer la disparition du plafond de verre au MI5 : les femmes du réseau de renseignement -- très présentes, mais à bas étage -- vont être encouragées à monter en grade très très rapidement après cela. M ou plus uniquement pour le chapitre 6, tout le reste T.





	1. Pour la reine et la patrie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Elisabeth Walsh Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618380) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> Parce qu'en 1996, la première fois que j'ai rêvé d'un univers de Blake et Mortimer, Olrik échappait à toutes les polices -- et les narguait -- en se faisant passer pour une femme.

_Un après-midi de septembre 1954_

  
"Lieutenant ! Lisa est à l'hôpital !" L'agent qui crie presque la nouvelle en entrant dans la pièce semble paniqué. "Et l'échange se fait ce soir !"

  
Son supérieur, plus expérimenté, est bien plus calme lorsqu'il s’enquiert de la situation. "Son état ?"

  
"Appendicite, sir. A cette heure-ci elle doit être sur la table d'opération."

  
L'officier hoche la tête. "Arabella ?"

  
"Sous couverture avec un pied dans le plâtre."

  
"Penny ?"

  
"En mission à Glasgow."

  
Le lieutenant soupire, passant en revue les possibles candidates pour remplacer au pied levé son agent malade. "Alice Lawson ?"

  
"N'a pas l'accréditation nécessaire."

  
"Mathilda Brown ?"

  
" Pareil. "

  
Commençant à froncer les sourcils, l'officier se prend la tête entre les mains pour mieux se concentrer. "Miss Mawdsley ?"

  
"N'est pas à Londres en ce moment."

  
"Miss Mansfield ?"

  
"Non plus."

  
"Merci Harvey." Le lieutenant Piwett se lève de son bureau. "Je crains de devoir faire escalader cette situation."

  
\-----------------

  
Quelques heures plus tard, à la sortie du bureau du directeur de l'I.S., le colonel Dorian Cartwright, le capitaine Francis Blake, chef du M.I.5 est en grande discussion avec son homologue du M.I.6, le Commander William Steele.

  
"Enfin William, vous êtes vraiment certain de n'avoir personne à nous prêter pour cette mission ?"

  
"Hélas, non." Le commander ne peut tout de même pas s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire.

  
"Cela vous amuse beaucoup, beaucoup trop." grommelle le capitaine Blake en ouvrant la porte d'un bureau de son service. "Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas promouvoir un agent pour ce simple échange de documents."

  
Son interlocuteur hausse les épaules. "Vous connaissez la sensibilité de la mission."

  
"Promettez-moi, William, promettez-moi que dès demain vous appuierez ma demande de faire accéder plus d'agents féminins aux accréditations supérieures. Nous avons clairement besoin de plus de redondance pour les cas comme celui-ci !"

  
Cette fois-ci, William Steele laisse échapper un éclat de rire. "Accordé, Francis, accordé !" Puis il se fait un peu plus sérieux. "Il est vrai que sur une mission plus critique, l'effet aurait pu être désastreux."

  
"Plaisantez tout ce que vous voulez !" Se plaint alors Blake en s’asseyant devant le miroir d'une table de maquillage et lissant sa moustache. "Ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir porter une postiche tout le mois prochain !" Puis, se tournant vers son ami et collègue : "Même miss Pound pourrait s’acquitter de cette mission sans problème !"

  
"Elle est en congés à Florence, Francis, je suis désolé."

  
"Et sa remplaçante ?"

  
"Alan Matthews ?"

  
Blake grimace en songeant à la barbe fournie du jeune homme en question.

  
A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre et l'adjoint du capitaine Blake, David Honeychurch entre avec tout l'équipement nécessaire.

  
"David, je suis certain que vous pourriez ..." Tente une nouvelle fois Blake.

  
"Désolé, capitaine." Honeychurch hausse les épaules. "Je ne suis pas un bon acteur à ce point là."

  
Blake soupire. Il semblerait qu'il n'y échappera pas.


	2. Miss Walsh

C'est avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu pour l'échange que le taxi de Miss Elisabeth Walsh se gare en face du pub convenu dans le quartier d'Holborn.

  
"Nous y voilà, sir. Pardon, ma'am." Le lieutenant Piwett, affublé d'une casquette de conducteur, se retourne vers sa passagère qui lui jette actuellement un regard noir de ses yeux bleu ciel.*

  
Ses lèvres sont pincées et sa voix à peine plus sonore qu'un chuchotement mais scandalisée laisse entendre tout ce qu'elle pense du manque de sérieux de son chauffeur. "Notre mission a commencé ! Je ne devrais rien être de plus que votre cliente."

  
Et elle poursuit sans se soucier si son interlocuteur l'a entendue. "Guettez ma sortie. Vous me ramènerez à Curzon Street dès que nous aurons terminé." **

  
"Oui, Mademoiselle." Répond le lieutenant-chauffeur, enfin dans son rôle.

  
Prenant garde à ne pas coincer sa jupe, Elisabeth Walsh sort de la voiture et, regardant à gauche et à droite, traverse la rue en direction du pub.

  
C'est une belle soirée. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée et des passants s'attardent tandis que des groupes de fêtards entrent ou sortent des établissements de boissons. Plus loin dans la rue, un groupe un peu bruyant attire un instant l'attention de la demoiselle, une silhouette en particulier... mais non. Ce devait être une coïncidence.

  
Il y a bien sept mille pubs dans Londres, et quand bien même l'équipe du département de physique nucléaire du C.S.I.R. de Londres avait une publication -- ou était-ce un anniversaire ? -- à fêter, rien ne permettait de craindre qu'ils aient choisi ce quartier en particulier pour sortir entre collègues.***

  
Enfin, arrivée à destination, Lisa pousse la porte du pub.

  
Le lieu est populaire, et les tables sont pleines. Il reste encore un peu de place au comptoir où sont installés quelques clients. La nouvelle-venue parcourt rapidement la salle du regard, cherchant un visage familier. Son contact n'est pas encore arrivé, mais elle repère au bar un des membres du réseau infiltré : au moins une personne dont il faudra se méfier.

  
Otant ses gants et son manteau, elle traverse la salle et pousse la porte des toilettes des femmes. Ce n'est que par acquit de conscience qu'elle vérifie, mais effectivement la pièce est entièrement vide : son indic n'est pas encore au rendez-vous. En passant, elle jette un coup d’œil au miroir, vérifie que son maquillage est impeccable, que ses cheveux sont en place, et surtout que le foulard qu'elle porte autour du cou n'a pas bougé et masque bien sa proéminence laryngée****.

  
Satisfaite du résultat elle retourne dans la salle et, s'installant au bar, commande une pinte de blonde.   
Les conversations qui l'entourent sont bruyantes et elle ne fait pas l'objet d'une attention particulière. Elle est probablement trop âgée et pas assez jolie pour attirer la gent masculine et c'est tant mieux : se faire aborder par des importuns aurait ce soir de tous les soirs pu être très gênant.

  
Du coin de l’œil elle surveille la porte et les nouvelles arrivées tout en sirotant sa bière, se donnant l'apparence de quelqu'un qui, arrivée en avance et détendue, attend une amie.

  
Quelque temps se passe, les groupes entrent et sortent et, alors que la salle semblait un peu se vider, un nouveau groupe imposant fait son entrée, réquisitionnant à l'aplomb une des tables qui venait de se libérer. A leur apparence, ces nouveaux clients font la tournée des bars, et ce n'est pas leur premier arrêt.

  
La personne que Miss Walsh attend n'est pas un groupe et elle ne leur porte qu'une attention superficielle quand un visage l'arrête. Cette tête lui est familière. Où a-t-elle déjà rencontré cet homme ? Pourrait-il la reconnaître et faire échouer sa mission ?

  
A bien y regarder d'autres visages du groupe lui sont connus. Et c'est en entendant la voix d'un des nouveaux clients qui jusqu'ici était resté caché à sa vue par une silhouette plus haute qu'elle a le fin mot de l'histoire et doit résister à l'envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains, consternée.

  
"Tenez Driss, venez donc m'aider à porter les verres. Cette fois-ci c'est ma tournée !"

  
Elisabeth Walsh frémit, se détourne légèrement et reporte toute son attention sur son verre. Pourquoi est-ce dans ce bar que l'équipe des physiciens du C.S.I.R. a atterri ? Equipe dont le chef est actuellement en train de commander des bières. Effectivement, à côté d'elle, c'est seulement à quelques pas que se trouve le professeur Mortimer.  

  
 _Miséricorde_.

 

 

  
  
* Première lentille de contact teintée 1980. C'est pas l'heure.  
** Incroyable. Le siège du MI5 de l'époque serait à moins de 10min à pied du 99 Park Lane ?   
*** A part un auteur sadique. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi E.P.Jacobs a choisi de donner son visage à Olrik.  
**** Pomme d'Adam.


	3. Sérendipité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que une aventure de Blake et Mortimer, c'est normalement surtout Mortimer, alors il faut au moins qu'il soit un peu présent.
> 
> Argh, j'ai trop pensé comme Blake pour cette histoire. Comment je le sais ? En lisant les questions du quizz du Centaur Club, quand j'ai lu "Dans quel album, Le professeur Mortimer porte t il une alliance?", la première chose qui m'est venue en tête c'est : "Mince, je n'ai rien remarqué. Mortimer s'est marié à un moment donné ?" et après ça, comme je n'avais pas les bds avec moi pour vérifier, j'ai passé la journée à tenter de me faire à l'idée d'un Mortimer marié... ce qui m'a physiquement donné la nausée...

Le professeur Mortimer, puisque c'est bien lui, en rangeant son portefeuille après avoir payé les boissons au barman aperçoit du coin de l'oeil une chevelure auburn qui attire son attention et tourne la tête.

  
Une femme, seule, est assise un peu plus loin au bar, le regard perdu au fond de son verre. Elle n'est plus toute jeune et est habillée en jupe longue d'une mode un peu passée. Un peu trop maigre -- trop athlétique -- un peu trop guindée, et pourtant quelque chose chez elle retient son attention.

  
Soudain, comme si elle sentait le poids de son regard, elle lève la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrent. Mortimer est parcouru d'un choc venant du tréfonds de son être.

  
Elle a les yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que le ciel, aussi électrique qu'un orage et durant les quelques secondes où ils se dévisagent, elle semble lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et tout savoir de sa vie.

  
Impulsivement, il se détourne, murmure quelques mots rapides à son collègue pour lui laisser la charge entière des boissons et fait quelques pas pour se mettre à la portée de l'inconnue. Celle-ci ne l'a pas quitté des yeux et semble s'être résignée de bonne grâce à l'inévitabilité de leur rencontre.

  
Elle a le front haut et un port altier, les pommettes hautes et malgré ce qui semble une couche épaisse de fond de teint -- pourtant très discret -- elle ne peut cacher ses rides : elle doit avoir son âge à peu près. A la regarder, Mortimer ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux portraits des siècles passés. Elle a une beauté étrange, élisabéthaine -- de la première reine du nom et non de leur jeune souveraine*  -- et aucune bague sur ses très longs doigts.

  
" Euh. Bonjour, mademoiselle. " Commence-t-il un brin hésitant. "Euh. Professeur Philip Mortimer, à votre service, si vous le permettez."

  
Un faible sourire apparaît sur le visage de la demoiselle, tandis qu'une lueur indéfinissable traverse ses yeux, et ses joues prennent une légère teinte de rouge. "Comment allez-vous, Professeur." Dit-elle d'une voix timide en lui tendant la main pour un handshake. "Je suis Elisabeth Walsh, mais on m'appelle surtout Lisa."

  
Le professeur reste interdit quelques instants. Ce prénom lui va à ravir. Et lorsqu'il se reprend et poursuit maladroitement avec les formules usuelles, "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Walsh...", elle tend la main vers un siège de bar inutilisé et susurre. "Prenez donc un siège et asseyez-vous professeur."

  
Sans hésiter il s'exécute, sous les encouragements et quolibets de son équipe qui a suivi de loin la scène.

  
Etonnamment, une fois passées les premières secondes d'embarras, ils s'entendent très bien et la conversation leur vient naturellement.

  
"L'Organisation Européenne pour la Recherche Nucléaire vient d'être officialisée et c'est donc une véritable naissance que nous fêtons ce soir**." le professeur se trouve-t-il à expliquer à son interlocutrice. "De mon côté j'attends une amie, mais il me semble qu'elle a du retard." répond-elle tout aussi candide, de sa voix peu timbrée.

  
De fil en aiguille, leur conversation dévie de leur travail vers le passé et se fait plus intime.  Jamais le professeur n'a trouvé une femme avec laquelle avoir une conversation aussi libre, aussi aisée. Elle a les mêmes références que lui, des opinions similaires. Son petit sourire lui serre le coeur, il est totalement sous le charme. Et après avoir évoqué leurs actions respectives durant les deux dernières guerres, Mortimer se surprend à demander. "Si je puis me permettre, Miss Lisa, comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez jamais mariée ?"

  
Elle rougit au compliment indirect -- elle n'est visiblement pas du tout insensible au charme du professeur. "C'est une histoire un peu triste, Philip. Bien avant la guerre, quand j'étais encore jeune, je me suis entichée d'un homme pour la famille duquel, malheureusement, je n'aurais jamais été un parti acceptable. Au cours des années suivantes, j'ai refusé toutes les offres : je n'avais pas réussi à l'oublier. Me voilà donc vieille fille, célibataire à un âge où depuis longtemps les offres ont cessé." Il y a visiblement encore de la tendresse chez elle pour le souvenir de cet homme, et Mortimer se trouve à répondre en évoquant ses propres déceptions amoureuses, longuement la princesse Gita, et Sarah Summertown, un peu.

  
Le groupe de physiciens est reparti et leurs verres se trouvent vides bien avant que leur conversation ne tarisse et, alors que le professeur commençait à se demander s'il devait proposer un deuxième verre, Elisabeth Walsh aperçoit du coin de l'oeil une jeune femme entrer dans le pub et se diriger sans attendre vers les commodités.

  
Aussitôt, elle se lève et dit à son compagnon de soirée. "Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, professeur, je vais aller me repoudrer le nez."

  
Il l'arrête d'un geste, hésite un instant, puis se décide et propose : "Souhaiteriez-vous poursuivre après cela la soirée dans un endroit plus calme ? Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un verre chez moi ? ... En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Euh ...  je veux dire..." Elle sourit et l'interrompt alors qu'il commence à s'embrouiller dans son explication : ce sera la parfaite occasion pour partir sans se faire remarquer alors que l'homme de main de l'organisation criminelle qu'elle avait repéré à son arrivée semble se concentrer de toute son attention sur la jeune femme qui vient d'entrer. "Quelle bonne idée." dit-elle. "A tout de suite."

  
"Je nous appelle un taxi." La prévient Mortimer et elle hoche la tête. Si tout va bien ce sera Piwett, et elle pourra s'eclipser sur le prétexte que le conducteur la connait -- sa mission accomplie.

  
Il est temps de retourner au travail.

 

 

  
  
* cf The Darnley Portrait https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portraiture_of_Elizabeth_I_of_England#/media/File:Darnley_stage_3.jpg  
** En fait, la France et l'Allemagne, les deux derniers des douze états membres viennent de ratifier la convention qui établit le European Organization for Nuclear Research plus connu sous son acronyme de Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire : CERN. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous trouvez qu'à cette distance, Mortimer devrait reconnaître Blake et qu'il ferait certainement plus attention à une femme qui semble lui plaire qu'à un indigène (cf Abbas)... écrivez votre propre version. Qu'il le reconnaisse et l'aide, ou au contraire qu'il perturbe le bon déroulement de la mission. Personnellement je n'écrirai rien de tout cela. J'ai déjà bien trop d'autres sujets sur le feu.


	4. Contact

Lorsque Miss Walsh pousse la porte des toilettes et entre dans la pièce, Eiren Anderson, la jeune femme petite et énergique qu'elle est venue rencontrer se retourne pour regarder la personne qui vient d'entrer.  
Elles sont seules et Miss Walsh relâche sa posture.

  
Voyant cela, Miss Anderson prend immédiatement une attitude défensive et,  lui demande, agressive. "Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?" Elle dévisage... la personne qui lui fait face. Le déguisement est plutôt réussi, mais c'est un homme, elle ne peut s'y tromper.

  
"Les dés sont sur la table*, Miss Anderson." Répond ce dernier. "Je suis votre contact."

  
A cette phrase codée, la tension s'efface et la dénommée Eiren baisse lentement sa garde. "Messieurs, faites vos jeux.*" Grommelle-t-elle en réponse, mécontente tout de même de la frayeur qu'elle vient d'avoir.

  
"Qu'est-il arrivé à Lisa ?" demande-t-elle, inquiète de l'absence de son agent de liaison habituel.

  
"Elle est à l'hôpital. Appendicite." Répond laconiquement 'Miss Walsh', lui tendant un morceau de papier qu'il sort de son sac à main. "Voici les détails, adresse, numéro de chambre, utilisables en plus des numéros habituels, que ce soit si vous avez besoin d'une extraction ou si vous souhaitez simplement la contacter."

  
Miss Anderson hoche la tête et prend le papier qu'elle fait disparaitre dans une poche interne de sa veste. Puis elle sort une liasse de feuilles de la doublure de sa jupe, qu'elle tend à son interlocuteur.

  
"Voici la liste."

  
Le capitaine Blake, puisque c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, prend les papiers et y jette un coup d'oeil rapide. "Pensez-vous que nous aurons des difficultés avec certains ? "

  
"Lionel." La réponse fuse, immédiate, et l'homme relève la tête, intrigué.

  
Eiren hausse les épaules. "Le chef est peut-être Anton, mais Lionel est dangereux. C'est lui qui nous a fourni les contacts pour les armes et explosifs. Il a de bons conseils et sait se faire obéir. A mon avis, ce n'est pas son premier rodéo. S'il y a quelqu'un de qui se méfier, c'est de lui."

  
Effectivement, dans les tous premiers noms de la liste se trouve un Lionel Kroocl, un nom à sonorité néerlandaise. Le capitaine note mentalement pour le moment où il fera son rapport. "Je le ferai surveiller."

  
"Bien." Miss Anderson semble soudain soulagée, et le capitaine en profite pour lui demander : "Tout va bien de votre côté ? Vous tiendrez jusqu'à samedi matin ?"

  
L'agent infiltrée redresse les épaules. "Ça ira." Elle est un peu tendue, mais résolue. "Anton m'a fait une scène tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas me laisser sortir. C'est pour cela que je suis en retard. Mais bon..." Elle serre les poings. "Ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter."

  
Le visage de son interlocuteur est sérieux. "Si vous avez le moindre doute concernant votre sécurité, n'hésitez pas à vous tirer de là! Nous avons l'essentiel." Répond-il en agitant les feuillets. "Et rien, pas même la mission ne mérite que vous mettiez votre vie ou votre intégrité en danger."

  
Eiren Anderson sent la pleine intensité du charisme de l'homme qu'elle a face à elle l'envahir et, en un instant est certaine qu'il s'agit là d'un des supérieurs de Lisa. Bon sang, un officier qui se soucie de ses agents à ce point et n'hésite pas à aller sur le terrain en cas de besoin doit faire un tabac en tant que recruteur. Qui ne serait pas prêt à faire l'impossible pour un chef comme celui-là !

  
Elle résiste à l'envie de saluer. "C'est noté ! Mais ça ira, ne vous en faites pas."

  
Blake cache alors les feuillets dans son corsage, et, comme Miss Anderson se prépare à partir l'arrête un instant. "Il y a un homme qui vous surveillait au bar."

  
 Elle hoche la tête. "Oui, Jack. J'ai vu. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne me fait pas peur." Elle marque un instant de pause. "Laissez moi deux minutes d'avance avant de me suivre."

  
Le capitaine hoche la tête. "Entendu. Bonne chance."

  
"Merci." S'armant de courage, la jeune femme pousse la porte pour retourner dans la salle.

  
Une fois seul, le capitaine met ses deux minutes à profit, puis il se remet dans son personnage, vérifie une dernière fois son apparence dans le miroir et Miss Walsh revient à son tour dans le bar.

  
Le professeur Mortimer se lève en la voyant et accueille son retour avec un sourire éclatant. Mon dieu ! Songe-t-elle. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour qu'il la regarde comme cela sans tout ce travesti.

  
Il lui tend son manteau et l'aide à le passer, puis ils se faufilent parmi les buveurs. Au coin du bar, Miss Anderson est en train de se disputer avec 'Jack', mais au vu de son assurance et de l'attitude des clients autour d'eux, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, et Blake, ou plutôt Lisa Walsh, se laisse guider vers la sortie.

 

 

 

  
* Message codé pris au hasard dans l'historique des messages personnels de Radio Londres.


	5. Fin de soirée

Le temps a fraîchi et il fait déjà nuit, mais sentir l'air frais sur sa peau donne à Miss Walsh une impression de soulagement. Il n'y a pas eu d'accroc. C'est presque terminé.

  
Un taxi stationne en face de l'entrée et le professeur Mortimer lui ouvre la porte quand soudain elle marque un temps d'hésitation. Ce n'est pas le taxi qu'elle attendait. Où donc peut être le lieutenant Piwett ? Il n'y a aucun autre taxi en vue dans la rue, et elle s'engouffre dans le véhicule sans montrer son trouble. En toute autre compagnie elle se serait inquiétée pour la mission et les documents, mais son compagnon est bien la dernière personne dont elle ait à se méfier; elle jette bien un regard suspicieux au conducteur, mais tout semble en ordre.

  
Une voix la distrait soudain de ses pensées. "M'accompagnez-vous toujours, Lisa, ou préférez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part ?" C'est Mortimer qui s'assure qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis avant de donner son adresse au taxi. Quoi qu'elle décide il veut à tout prix pouvoir la revoir; tant pis si pour la courtiser plus tard il doit se priver ce premier soir de quelques minutes de sa compagnie.

  
S'il y a bien une chose donc Blake est certain, c'est qu'il est hors de question de laisser Mortimer deviner son identité. Maintenant plus que jamais ! Il est donc impossible de le laisser le déposer à Curzon Street ou même à Scotland Yard. Il fait mine de consulter sa montre. "Ma foi, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi et il n'est pas si tard. Je vous accompagnerais bien volontiers."

  
Mortimer acquiesce et se penche vers le chauffeur, "99 bis Park Lane, s'il vous plaît.", et les voilà partis.   
En tant que Lisa, il pourra toujours appeler un taxi de chez eux, se dit Blake, il pourra même appeler directement son département, dès fois que leur surveillance et interception du dispatch n'ait pas fonctionné et que ce soit là la raison de l'absence du lieutenant.

  
Discrètement, Blake reporte son attention sur Mortimer, assis à côté de lui, droit comme un i et faisant semble-t-il attention à ne pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel de sa compagne. Blake ne sait s'il doit regretter la retenue du professeur, dont il rêverait en temps normal de souffrir l'indiscrétion, ou la bénir en ce qu'elle protège efficacement son anonymat.

  
C'est ainsi qu'ils roulent à travers Londres : tous les deux silencieux et légèrement tendus.

  
Une fois arrivés au domicile du professeur -- et Blake fait l'effort de se rappeler constamment qu'en tant que Lisa, il ne doit pas connaître l'endroit -- et après que ce dernier a payé la course, Mortimer fait entrer son invitée.

  
Il fait un signe vers les escaliers. "J'habite à l'étage que je partage avec mon ami le capitaine Blake, mais notre logeuse Mrs Benson occupe l'étage du bas. Voulez-vous que je vous la présente ? "

  
"Oh non !" S'exclame Lisa/Blake "Ce n'est pas la peine de la déranger à une heure pareille." Surtout, surtout pas ! Il lui sera déjà bien assez difficile de maintenir l'illusion pour Mortimer dans cet endroit familier, et il n'ose imaginer son embarras si Mrs Benson se montrait trop perspicace ! Il s'élance dans les escaliers pour faire diversion. "En haut, dites-vous ?"

  
Une fois ce premier écueil évité, la navigation se fait finalement plus facile que prévu. Ayant indroduit Lisa dans le séjour, le professeur la laisse quelques instants admirer le décor tandis qu'il se dirige vers le fond de la pièce pour offrir la boisson promise. "Puis-je vous proposer un gin ? Un whisky ?"

  
Elle se détourne de la statue qu'elle admirait. " Peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus doux si vous avez ?"

  
"Sherry ?" Demande le professeur, lorgnant la bouteille habituelle de son ami.

  
Lisa sourit. "Parfait."

  
Et, sirotant son verre, elle se laisse guider par le professeur qui lui explique les détails et l'histoire de leur collection. La compagnie est plaisante, les anecdotes amusantes -- même s'il s'agit parfois pour le capitaine de souvenirs -- et Blake se délecte des regards affectueux et admiratifs de Mortimer.  C'est presque à regret, lorsque suffisamment de temps a passé pour rendre son départ poli, que Lisa demande au professeur où trouver un téléphone pour appeler un taxi.

  
Ce dernier lui montrant le combiné juste à côté de la porte du salon*, s'écarte de quelques pas pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et Lisa Walsh appelle directement le numéro de son équipe.

  
"Harvey." Se présente son interlocuteur. C'est court et simple, et beaucoup plus discret en cas de faux numéro qu'un "Service d'urgence, j'écoute" ou toute autre variante de cet acabit.

  
"Bonjour, ici Elisabeth Walsh, je souhaiterai commander un taxi."

  
"Walsh !!" S'exclame la voix à l'autre bout du combiné, avant de commenter d'une voix plus lointaine -- s'adressant à un autre interlocuteur. "C'est le capitaine !!!" Puis il poursuit. "Sir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis soulagé de vous entendre ! Le lieutenant a eu un accrochage et le temps qu'on vous envoie quelqu'un vous n'étiez déjà plus au pub et..."

  
A la fois soulagé de savoir qu'il y a une explication à l'absence de son chauffeur et exaspéré du bavardage continu, Lisa poursuit, comme si son correspondant n'était pas en train de parler : "L'adresse est le, euh..." Elle se tourne vers le professeur qui a suivi son côté de la conversation depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

  
"99bis Park Lane." Complète-t-il.

  
Et Lisa répète fidèlement. "99bis Park Lane."

  
"Sir, c'est noté ! " L'agent qui répond au téléphone est enthousiaste et il recommence à nouveau à parler. "Lieutenant Piwett va venir vous chercher avec une nouvelle voiture et..."

  
Blake n'écoute déjà plus, et il continue pour le profit de Mortimer avant de raccrocher. "Dans un quart d'heure ? Très bien. Au revoir."

  
Blake ferme les yeux sans se retourner, et prend une grande inspiration. Le coup de fil l'a perturbé et fatigué et l'environnement familier qui l'entoure ne l'aide vraiment pas. Elisabeth Walsh, fait-il l'effort de penser. Rappelle-toi que tu es Lisa.   
  


 

  
  
  
* voir l'Affaire Francis Blake.


	6. Compromission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre "facultatif" au sens où son absence n'aurait pas changé grand chose au scénario global. Mais cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles cette histoire m'a marquée et est restée. Cette version de l'histoire est la troisième. Ce chapitre existait dans la première où ils rentraient directement tous les deux en taxi, mais Blake -- oui, je discute avec les personnages -- a insisté que même si cela correspondait à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, ma gestion des transports n'était pas crédible. J'ai donc pensé une deuxième version, dans laquelle ce chapitre n'existait plus, et Blake déposait Mortimer avant de rentrer avec Piwett... et Blake a confirmé : oui, c'était mieux, et même s'il aurait rêvé que cela se passe comme dans ma première version, ce n'était vraiment pas crédible. Alors, parce que Blake me faisait pitié, j'ai retravaillé le scénario, laissé Piwett mais avec des bâtons dans les roues, cela m'a donné en bonus la conversation téléphonique du chapitre précédent et j'en ai conclu que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

"Lisa, est-ce que tout va bien ?" Le professeur a perçu son trouble et s'est approché, et lorsqu'il pose sa main sur son bras, elle se retourne avec un sourire un peu forcé.

  
"Tout va bien, Philip. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie." C'est un euphémisme. Voir Philip le regarder ainsi -- lui faire les yeux doux -- est quelque chose que Blake n'aurait jamais espéré et dont il chérira toujours le souvenir.

  
"Moi aussi, Lisa, et euh... je..." Le silence se fait lorsque Mortimer ne trouve plus ses mots. Il est bien trop tôt pour des adieux mais aucun d'eux ne trouve de sujet pour relancer la conversation dans l'air plein de tension indécise et d'intentions avortées.

  
Mortimer n'a toujours pas lâché son bras et Blake, non, Lisa, peut sentir la chaleur de la main du professeur à travers sa manche ; en contraste tout le reste de son corps semble froid. Elle lève les yeux qu'elle tenait baissés et ose affronter le regard de cet homme qui est tout son monde.

  
Ce regard est plein d'affection et d'amour inexprimé et son intensité éperonne Blake qui n'y tient plus et, oubliant un instant qui il est ou est censé être, réduit la distance pour poser ses lèvres peintes sur celles -- accueillantes --  de Mortimer qui le dévorait du regard.

  
Mortimer est surpris, mais ce premier instant n'est que fugitif et très vite il répond, enthousiaste, agrippant fermement des deux côtés la taille de sa partenaire. Blake s'abandonne aux sensations, perdu dans le baiser, goûtant avec ardeur les traces de whisky et de fumées et Philip, oh Philip, qu'il a tant et tant rêvé.

  
Affamé de contact, il presse leurs corps l'un contre l'autre malgré les mains modératrices du professeur quand, se décalant légèrement, cherchant une position plus confortable, il sent soudain une chaleur incongrue contre sa hanche et recule immédiatement, comme s'il s'était brûlé -- "brûlé", il semblerait qu'il ne le soit pas, mais sa couverture ne tiendrait assurément pas si Philip devait découvrir de cette même manière l'évidence de son désir.

  
Le professeur n'est que bafouillement et excuses, mais certainement, à leur âge, il ne s'attend tout de même pas à ce que Lisa soit une jeune fille rougissante ! Lorsque Blake croise le regard de son ami -- voit ses pupilles dilatées de désir -- il sait qu'il est perdu. Faisant fi toute prudence, il risque tout sur cette opportunité qui est probablement la seule qu'il aura de toute sa vie.

  
"Me laisserez-vous m'occuper de cela ?" Murmure-t-il à Mortimer avec beaucoup d'émotion. Et lorsque le professeur acquiesce --  même si ses mots manquent de cohérence le sentiment est clair -- Lisa, Blake, l'embrasse à nouveau et le pousse contre le mur et la porte du salon -- gardant un peu de distance cette fois; et une fois que le professeur ne peut plus reculer il se laisse tomber à genoux à ses pieds, camouflant par la même occasion d'éventuels plis suspects à sa robe.

  
Tendrement, il pose sa tête sur la cuisse gauche de Mortimer, profitant de chaque instant qui lui est accordé. Puis il lève les yeux et croise le regard ardent de Philip et voyant que ce dernier n'a pas d'objection, lentement, il dézippe et détache le haut de son pantalon.

  
Blake grave dans sa mémoire chaque détail, chaque inspiration de Philip, chaque mouvement de son corps, le tremblement de ses mains. Submergé par l'émotion, bouleversé de cette première intimité qui lui serait normalement inaccessible, il effleure un instant de son front la hanche de Mortimer, fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

  
Son coeur se serre lorsque Mortimer effleure d'une main les cheveux de sa perruque, murmurant un prénom qui n'est pas vraiment le sien. Mais cela l'inspire à nouveau -- prendre ce qu'il peut en veillant au plaisir de Mortimer -- et une fois écartée la barrière des étoffes, c'est avec ferveur qu'il pose ses lèvres à l'endroit que son front avait effleuré.

  
Un instant, il goûte la peau de Philip, en sent le grain sur ses lèvres. Puis, lentement, il trace un long chemin tortueux partant de là sur la hanche et passant par les aines, explorant et caressant de ses lèvres sans un instant perdre le contact. Tout en douceur,avec dévotion, il parcourt de ses lèvres toute la surface qu'il peut atteindre, vénérant le corps de l'homme qu'il adore et qui réagit avec passion à ses caresses.

  
Un premier temps il ignore et contourne le membre dressé, tout à sa découverte, puis dans une deuxième passe, entrouvrant la bouche il en glisse le long et arrivé au bout, l'enfourne goulument. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, Philip les a posées sur sa perruque et à cet instant là il serre les doigts, faisant craindre un instant à Blake qu'elle ne se décolle.

  
De tout son amour, le coeur plein de reconnaissance pour chaque instant qui lui est donné, Blake continue ses caresses buccales et sent sur sa langue ses soins accomplir leur effet. Cela fait bien longtemps que Mortimer est célibataire et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour qu'il jouisse, éperdu, sur un souffle à peine sonore, prenant appui sur le mur derrière lui, tandis que Blake frissonne sous l'intensité de son propre désir.

  
Tout en essuyant sa bouche d'un mouchoir, Blake reprend alors ses esprits : il faut partir sans attendre s'il veut garder une chance de maintenir son anonymat. Rapidement il se met sur ses pieds devant Mortimer affaissé contre le mur et la porte et attrape son manteau et son sac qui deviennent une protection stratégique.

  
Le professeur a compris son intention. "Ne me laisserez-vous pas vous rendre la pareille ? Lisa ?"

  
Blake a un sourire tendre et se penche pour embrasser du bout des lèvres la joue barbue. "Ce soir c'est impossible," murmure-t-il. " et j'ai entendu le taxi arriver. Bonne nuit, Philip. Si cela peux vous consoler, je penserai à vous ce soir."

  
Sans attendre de réponse, Blake se précipite par l'autre battant de la double porte et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre, prenant de l'avance sur Mortimer, encombré dans son pantalon et ignorant son appel éperdu.

  
Une fois au rez-de-chaussée il prend quelques secondes pour vérifier au miroir dans le couloir menant vers les appartements de Mrs Benson que sa tenue n'est pas trop indécente et que sa perruque est encore en place, et il se hâte de sortir et de monter dans le taxi qui, effectivement, l'attend. Cette fois-ci il s'agit bien du lieutenant.

  
Une fois dans le véhicule, Blake se laisse aller à sa personnalité d'origine. "Alors, Piwett, comme ça vous me faites faire des heures supplémentaires ?!" Il attaque le premier pour ne pas souffrir de commentaire, mais après tout il est reconnaissant envers le lieutenant, même de ses erreurs : c'est une excellente soirée qu'il vient de passer, une qu'il ne risque certainement pas d'oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'arrive pas à traduire comme il faut alors en anglais : Blow jobs are usually one of my squicks, I can't believe I wrote one in a positive context. Mais scénaristiquement je n'avais pas trop le choix.


	7. Complications

Le surlendemain vendredi après-midi, dans son bureau, le capitaine Blake met les touches finales à coordonner ses équipes avec celles de la police pour l'arrestation simultanée de tous les membres du réseau anarchiste prévue pour le samedi tôt le matin, lorsque le lieutenant Piwett se présente à son bureau.

  
Il a l'air un peu embarrassé du problème qu'il vient rapporter à son supérieur, mais la mission avant tout, et lorsque le capitaine lui enjoint d'expliquer ce qui l'amène, voici ce qu'il explique en quelques mots :

  
"Sir, le professeur Mortimer est revenu hier sur au pub, et il a également été vu dans le quartier -- posant des questions. Avec la surveillance supplémentaire que nous avons mis en place, nos équipes craignent qu'il attire une attention malvenue, et j'ai peur qu'il y retourne ce soir... il semblerait qu'il cherche Miss Walsh pour la demander en mariage."

  
Cette fois-ci, Blake se frappe le front du plat de la main et glisse celle-ci devant son visage, murmurant une imprécation bien sentie.

  
Etant rentré au petit matin la veille après une nuit de travail -- débriefing, rapports, ordres à donner  -- et ayant dû se lever tout de même,  même si c'était un peu plus tard que d'habitude, il s'est couché tôt hier soir et n'a pas croisé Mortimer depuis toute cette histoire. Il n'a pas du tout vu ce coup là venir.

  
Lentement il souffle, regarde sa montre. Il a encore le temps s'il se dépêche d'intercepter le professeur.

  
"Je m'en occupe." Dit-il en se levant. Pour le reste le travail est fait, il peut se reposer sur ses équipes.

  
Enfilant son pardessus pour rentrer chez lui, Blake s'en veut terriblement. Si seulement il s'était contrôlé ! Si seulement il avait accepté l'offre de Mortimer de le déposer ailleurs, même au risque d'être découvert !

  
Hélas, étant donné son travail il ne sait que trop bien qu'il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Maintenant il est temps d'aller limiter les dégâts.

  
\----------------------

  
Lorsqu'il arrive au 99bis Park Lane, le professeur Mortimer est au bas de l'escalier, échangeant quelques mots avec Mrs Benson, visiblement prêt à ressortir après être passé déposer quelques affaires  en sortant de son travail.

  
"Bonsoir, Mrs Benson. Philip."

  
"Bonsoir Francis." Le sourire que lui offre le professeur est radieux et Blake s'en veut de devoir l'effacer. "Je ressors."

  
 "Non, Philip." Mieux vaut ne pas retarder l'inévitable.

  
"Pardon ?!" Fait le professeur, estomaqué et pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien entendu.

  
"Je dois vous empêcher de ressortir ce soir. Désolé, mon vieux."

  
"Auriez-vous besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose ?" s'enquiert son ami. "C'est que je ne vous ai pas dit : j'ai rencontré une femme, que je dois absolument retrouver..."

  
"Philip." L'interrompt le capitaine fermement tout en laissant passer une pointe de regret dans sa voix. "C'est malheureusement exactement de cela que je viens vous parler et pour cela que je ne peux vous laisser ressortir ce soir."

  
Confus et un peu agacé, le professeur s'agite. "Quoi ?!! Comment cela ?!? Pourquoi ? "

  
"Raison d'Etat." Hélas, à voir l'implication de son ami, Francis Blake sent qu'il va devoir révéler plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait pour le convaincre.

  
"Mais enfin, Francis. Expliquez-vous !!"

  
"Comme je l'ai dit. Raison d'Etat." Qu'il est difficile pour Blake de rester de marbre face à l'agitation de Mortimer ! "Remontez donc et je vous donnerai plus de détails, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite aborder debout dans un couloir."

  
C'est un Mortimer d'assez mauvaise humeur qui remonte les escaliers et Blake jette un coup d'oeil plein d'excuses à leur logeuse qui a assisté à la scène -- elle n'aime pas du tout les savoir brouillés.


	8. Gestion de crise et résolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Et pendant quatorze ans, il a joué ce rôle_  
>  D’être le vieil ami qui vient pour être drôle !  
> Cyrano de Bergerac V,5 - Edmond Rostand  
> Sauf qu'ici c'est plutôt le double.

Une fois dans leur salon, assis devant une tasse de thé, Blake reste silencieux et c'est Mortimer qui le presse à nouveau de s'expliquer.

  
"Alors, Francis. Ne me faites pas languir ! Expliquez-vous enfin !"

  
Le capitaine soupire. "Promettez-moi d'abord que rien de ce que je vais vous révéler ne quittera cette pièce."

  
"Je vous le jure."

  
Hochant la tête, Blake continue."Il y a une opération en cours, depuis plusieurs semaines, dont la résolution est demain. Je  ne peux pas vous laisser la mettre en danger."

  
Les yeux de Mortimer s'écarquillent soudain de surprise et de compréhension. "Lisa Walsh est l'un de vos agents !" Et comme Blake acquiesce : "Mais alors je n'ai plus besoin de la chercher ! Vous saurez comment je peux la contacter."

  
Blake ferme un bref instant les yeux, semblant rassembler toute sa patience et son courage. "Philip. Vous ne pourrez pas l'épouser."

  
"Quoi !!" Laisse échapper le professeur en un rugissement, avant de se reprendre, soudain incertain. "Oh ! Est-elle déjà mariée ?"

  
"Non. Ce n'est pas là le problème."

  
"Mais alors, quel est le problème ?" S'enquiert le professeur à nouveau plein d'espoir. "Venez en au fait!"

  
"Eh bien, Philip." Commence le capitaine, n'osant tout à fait regarder son ami en face. "S'il y a bien un agent nommé Elisabeth Walsh, si vous la rencontriez vous ne reconnaitriez pas la personne que vous avez croisé mercredi. Lisa a dû être remplacée au pied levé par un autre agent."

  
"Oh. Comment s'appelle-t-elle alors ?"

  
Blake grimace, il n'y a aucun moyen de bien le formuler. "Philip, l'agent qui a remplacé Lisa n'est pas une femme."

  
"Quoi !?!!!" s'étrangle le professeur sous le choc, incrédule. Pourtant devant l'air sérieux et désolé de Blake il ne peut que le croire. "Un homme ?"

  
"Oui, Philip." Répond Blake d'une voix ferme et neutre.

  
"Travesti ?"

  
"Oui, Philip."

  
Le professeur est atterré. Il a flirté avec un homme, lui a fait des avances : pourquoi ce dernier l'a-t-il laissé faire ? Oh ! Mortimer se souvient des regards adorateurs de "Lisa". La bonne explication est peut-être la plus simple qui soit.

  
"Homosexuel ?"

  
Blake marque le plus bref temps d'hésitation avant de répondre de la même manière qu'aux questions précédentes. "Oui, Philip."

  
Mortimer se laisse retomber au fond de son fauteuil, voilà qui expliquait la fuite précipitée de sa partenaire. Non, son partenaire. Adieu son espoir de normalité, d'enfin accèder à un statut plus convenable en société. Adieu sa fiancée rêvée.

  
Ainsi il a plu à un homme. Plus que ce fait, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant qui le dérange. Que _Blake_ soit au courant. Soudain il se sent confus et honteux de se trouver à aborder ce genre de sujet avec son ami, qui -- oh, Dieu -- doit avoir connaissance d'au moins une partie du déroulement de la soirée. Mortimer essaie de ne pas se demander à quel point.  Quelle mortification !

  
Voyant le trouble de Mortimer, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Blake poursuit pour tenter de le distraire. "Je peux vous donner son nom si vous le souhaitez."

  
"Célibataire ?" Le ton du professeur est sarcastique, mais c'est plus une défense automatique pour détourner l'attention. Depuis qu'il est passé à quelques doigts de la mort il y a bien des années, il a décidé que rien ne saurait l'empêcher de vivre pleinement et il serait bien le dernier à reprocher à qui que ce soit un quelconque aspect de sa vie privée. Et puis ce soir là il était bien intéressé, il serait malvenu de se moquer.

  
"Oui, depuis longtemps."

  
Mortimer secoue la tête et se lève, commençant à faire les cents pas au centre de la pièce. Un homme. Il a séduit un homme dans un bar. Pour une femme il n'aurait pas hésité à quitter son domicile actuel et faire sa vie avec elle. Mais pour un homme, même si ce n'avait pas été criminel, même si changer de colocataire ne devait pas par la même occasion endommager la réputation de Blake alors même qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de relations...

  
Mortimer conjure le souvenir de Lisa à ses pieds, s'imaginant un homme à la place. Habituellement il n'oserait même pas s'autoriser commencer une telle pensée, mais en l'état actuel des choses il serait bien hypocrite de se l'interdire. Il raccourcit mentalement les cheveux et change leur couleur -- un peu plus foncé peut-être ? -- non. Même pour un homme avec lequel il s'entendrait aussi bien, il ne ressent pas d'intérêt, à peine le faible écho du plaisir de la soirée de l'avant-veille. Plus exactement il ne se voit pas se livrer avec le même abandon. Si pour une femme ce niveau d'entente avait été exceptionnel  -- et un qu'il aurait pu espérer approfondir --, pour un homme, et même en lui ajoutant une dimension plus physique, ce lien aurait toujours semblé bien pâle comparé à celui qui l'unit à Blake. Tant de risque pour si peu, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Il ne lui faut même pas une minute pour arriver à cette conclusion et en être certain : le nom de cet homme ne l'intéresse absolument pas.

  
Se tournant vers Blake pour lui faire part de sa décision, une autre image s'impose à son esprit qui cette fois l'emplit d'un désir d'autant plus puissant en contraste à son absence quelques instants plus tôt. Non, se dit-il, impossible. Si cela avait été le cas aurait dû le reconnaître. Et pourtant... ? Francis n'est il pas un maître du déguisement ? Le professeur réprime le fol espoir qui tente de l'envahir ; et s'il avait tort ?

  
Mortimer est du genre impulsif. Il utilise beaucoup sa tête dans le cadre de son métier, mais le reste du temps, il préfère agir d'abord et réfléchir après. Et puis, il est difficile pour lui de se sentir plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'est actuellement : il ne peut pas s'enfoncer plus profond. Son interlocuteur est Blake, si la réponse est négative il n'aura qu'à supplier son ami de bien vouloir lui laisser oublier que la fameuse soirée ait jamais existé. C'est donc immédiatement qu'il poursuit son mouvement initial et revient s'asseoir face au capitaine  -- qui a suivi des yeux en silence ses quelques secondes de déambulation -- et se lance.

  
"Francis, le nom de votre agent ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Mais en échange, j'aimerai que vous répondiez à une autre question pour moi."

  
Blake a fermé un instant les yeux, mais l'instant n'était que fugitif : il s'attendait à cette réponse. "Je vous écoute."

  
"Était-ce vous, Francis ?"

  
Le temps semble s'arrêter un instant et Blake se fige avant de répondre d'une voix qui n'a plus tout à fait l'assurance des dernières réponses. "Oui, Philip, c'était moi."

  
Avec cette réponse, tout l'embarras et la honte que Mortimer ressentait jusque là  s'évapore instantanément. Il semble que cette sublimation ait tiré son énergie de son corps car Mortimer se sent soudain étourdi, comme vidé de toute force, et il s'affale contre le dossier de son fauteuil comme assommé par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, en proférant un juron qui marque son extrême surprise et incrédulité. " _Well, fuck me_ !" Même si cela confirme ce qu'il soupçonnait à l'instant, il ne parvient pas à y croire.

  
Cette imprécation fait venir un léger sourire désabusé sur les lèvres du capitaine. Il se doute bien que ce n'est pas littéral. Puis il se fait sérieux.

  
"Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Philip. Si j'avais su mieux me contenir..."

  
Mais Mortimer l'interrompt d'un signe de la main. " _Don't flatter yourself_. Ne surestimez pas vos talents. Cela n'aurait rien changé. Même si vous ne m'aviez pas suivi dans le taxi j'aurai cherché à vous revoir avec la même intensité. Savez-vous combien il est rare de trouver une partenaire aussi compatible... Je croyais avoir trouvé..." Ses explications se perdent dans le vide lorsqu'il n'arrive plus à trouver les mots convenables pour s'exprimer. Il est déçu de la perte de son idéal matrimonial mais ce qu'il a découvert en échange est bouleversant.

  
"Je suis vraiment navré." C'est un silence pesant qui suit les excuses du capitaine, tandis que Mortimer tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tentant de recontextualiser ses souvenirs mélangés de la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir et de cette soirée et de les réconcilier. Et lorsqu'un élément revient sans cesse devant les autres, perturbant le cours de sa pensée, il finit par demander :

  
"Vous êtes homosexuel, Francis ?" Franchement, Mortimer ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

  
Face à lui, son ami semble résigné. "Oui, Philip."

  
"Vous ne m'en avez jamais rien dit !" Non seulement Mortimer est surpris, il est un peu vexé, lui qui confie toujours tout à son ami.

  
Blake a un petit sourire dépréciatif. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose dont je pouvais me vanter." Comment avouer ainsi quelque chose que la société trouve inacceptable ? "Et quand bien même ce le serait, je n'aurais jamais osé."

  
Mortimer regarde Blake qui baisse la tête et sent son coeur se serrer. Oui, bien sûr, puisque Francis l'aime. Comment aurait-il pu oser se confier à lui ? Pourtant, dans leur jeunesse, il devait bien déjà avoir une idée de son attirance pour les hommes... Mortimer se rappelle soudain leur conversation au bar et sent ses entrailles se nouer d'appréhension. Il ne peut y croire pourtant, ou plutôt il ne veut pas se tromper dans ses suppositions.

  
"Et cet homme que vous aimiez, avant la guerre..." demande-t-il incertain. " ...est-il toujours en vie ? Y-a-t'il la moindre chance que votre affection soit réciproque ?"

  
Si Blake se sentait audacieux, il aurait pu répondre _Je ne sais pas, est-elle réciproque ?_ , mais il est tout sauf confiant même s'il est déjà réconforté par le fait que Philip ne soit pas parti en courant, ou ne se soit pas mis en colère. Un instant il cherche ses mots avant de finir par répondre : "Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux."

  
Mortimer prend une brusque inspiration. Tout dans l'attitude de Blake confirme sa suspicion. C'était bien de lui qu'il était question.

  
"Dieu." Balbutie-t-il. "Oh God, Francis." Puis. "Pardonnez-moi, cela fait beaucoup  de choses à assimiler d'un coup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que d'un moment à l'autre je vais me réveiller dans mon lit et découvrir que rien de toute cette histoire n'est véritablement arrivé."

  
"C'est tout à fait possible, si c'est ce que vous désirez."

  
A ces mots de Blake, Mortimer se redresse d'un bond. "Ah non !" crie-t-il presque, soudain en colère. "Ah ça Blake ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !!" Et se ressaisissant peu à peu. "Vous savez pourtant que je dis exactement ce que je pense ! Je n'ai pas comme vous la culture du secret !"

  
Blake est un instant honteux de sa présomption, même si Mortimer ne semble pas trop lui en vouloir. "Je suis désolé, mon vieux. La situation me déconcerte aussi, à un point tel que je ne sais sur quel pied danser." Il est tellement mal à l'aise qu'il est repassé sans le vouloir en mode espion et à trop vouloir lire entre les lignes, il a mal interprété les paroles du professeur.

  
Mortimer hoche la tête à ces excuses puis sourit avant d'exprimer l'image qui s'est imposée à son esprit. "Et si je vous disais : aucun ? Avec moi ? "

  
Un instant Blake pense à nouveau avoir mal compris, mais le sourire espiègle et joyeux de Mortimer et la lueur qui éclaire son regard lui disent qu'il ne se trompe pas cette fois-ci.

  
Oh comme il est tenté ! "Quoi, maintenant ?" Demande-t-il pourtant.

  
"Rien ne vaut le moment présent." Répond Mortimer.

  
"Alors je dois dire non, Philip."

  
Mortimer fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappe. "Non ?"

  
Et Blake s'explique : "Nous ne nous disputons pas souvent, mais vous savez comme moi que Mrs Benson n'aime pas nous savoir fâchés. Je suis certain qu'elle va monter d'un instant à l'autre vérifier que nous ne nous sommes pas entretués."

  
Mortimer n'a pas songé à cela et alors qu'il jette un regard plein de reproches à Blake qui le regarde sans ciller, quelqu'un frappe à la porte du salon qui s'ouvre immédiatement après, tandis que Blake et Mortimer sursautent, comme pris en faute.

  
C'est effectivement Mrs Benson qui leur apporte du thé -- et sous ce prétexte vient s'inquiéter de ses locataires. "Bonsoir, Messieurs. Je vous apporte du thé."

  
Et alors qu'elle remplace la théière sur la table par celle qu'elle vient d'amener. "Ne me dites pas que vous êtes toujours fâchés ! Enfin capitaine, ne pouvez vous pas laisser le professeur aller chercher sa dulcinée ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?"

  
Et comme Blake baisse légèrement la tête et n'ose répondre, Mortimer le fait pour lui : "Raison d'Etat, apparemment." bougonne-t-il.

  
"Philip !! " S'exclame Blake scandalisé.

  
"Oh, j'ai bien compris." Continue Mortimer. "Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en dire plus."

  
Soupirant, Mrs Benson les laisse à leur explication et ressort de la pièce.

  
Lorsqu'elle a disparu et que Blake et Mortimer ont entendu ses pas s'éloigner dans l'escalier, ils se regardent et pouffent discrètement comme deux gamins faisant des cachotteries, puis se mettent à rire.

  
Et, lorsque leur hilarité s'est un peu calmée, Mortimer demande, toujours tout sourire : "Vous disiez, Francis ?"

  
Et ce dernier répond, joie, espoir et une légère incrédulité clairement visibles sur son visage : "Ma foi, Philip, que je suis tout à vous."

 

* * *

  
  
Epilogue :

  
Cette nuit là, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, une voiture américaine roule à vive allure sur les routes de campagne, jusqu'à ce que ralentissant, elle s'engage dans un chemin creux conduisant vers un manoir isolé. Contournant le bâtiment principal, elle entre en marche arrière dans le garage ouvert dont la porte se referme derrière elle : visiblement le véhicule était attendu.

  
Ôtant son bérêt rouge et le fourrant dans sa poche, le conducteur, mal rasé, portant des habits râpés de travailleur et un foulard de la même couleur descend de voiture.

  
"Tout s'est bien passé, patron ? " La voix provient du fond de la pièce et soudain la lumière s'allume.

  
"Ça va, oui. Notre indic avait raison. La descente est probablement pour ce matin : j'étais surveillé et ce n'était pas un de ces anarchistes amateurs. Mais j'ai pu me débarrasser de la sentinelle et en faisant quelques détours pour éviter les patrouilles, me voici." Disant cela, il dénoue son foulard et poursuit. "Tiens, vide donc le coffre pendant que je me débarrasse de ces nippes."

  
Et tandis que le 'patron' monte les quelques marches qui donnent sur l'habitation, l'homme de main ouvre le coffre qui contient des sacs qui laissent échapper quelques billets et fait remarquer. "Dommage, le rouge vous va bien, patron."

  
Sharkey se prend alors le foulard dans la figure. "Tais-toi et bosse, au lieu de dire des bétises!"

  
 "Oui, chef !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'y ai passé des heures, et pourtant j'ai l'horrible impression que le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur. *gros soupir découragé* J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes.


End file.
